A Demon's Poison
by Eric's Alan
Summary: This is the sequel to A Demon's Love. I highly recommend reading it first otherwise you may not know what is going on. This picks up two years after the events of the other story. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Eric's Alan:**_ Hello everyone! Well I did promise a sequel so here it is! *hides behind William before angry fans can attack*

~X~

The young man picked up his pace as icy rain fell from the dark sky over London. A shiver passed through his body as he felt someone watching him. Glancing into the alleyway he froze. A pair of crimson eyes met his gaze. Paralyzed by the sight he stuttered as the creature entered the light "G-God p-please save me..." Its fangs and muzzle were stained with blood. The beast resembled a large dog. A raven fluttered down and rested on its head. The stunning bird leaned its beak near the ear of the dog and the dog lunged for the terrified man. Within seconds the man was dead.

~X~

Ronald stared out at the setting sun from the roof of the dispatch. It had been two years and there wasn't a trace of Jasmine. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms or hear her gentle voice. Fresh tears stung his eyes. The light dyed the sky a vibrant crimson. Removing his glasses he wiped the tears away when he heard footsteps approaching.

"I thought I would find you here." the familiar voice of Alan came from behind.

Ronald looked over as the older shinigami sat next to him. "She will come back. I know she will."

"I hope so." Alan glances to the side, the sun reflecting on his rimless glasses. "You know it has been two years though. Who knows how she will have changed or if she can even be saved? I want her back just as much as you, but it may be time we face reality."

"How could you just give up on her. Alan-senpai?" Ronald demanded, his voice revealing the betrayal he felt from the older Shinigami." After she saved your life."

"Ronald, I am not giving up on her, but sometimes people cannot be saved. Come on. William wants us to look into another soul disappearance." Alan stood from his spot and offered a hand down to the blonde shinigami.

"Okay." Ronald hesitantly took Alan's hand and stood as well before following after him. The halls of the dispatch were quiet as they had been for months. More and more souls had been vanishing lately and it was no doubt due to demon activity rising in London. Grell had calmed down since Jasmine was taken by Sebastian and it was strange to see the crimson haired shinigami doing what he was supposed to do and wearing a suit to top it off. William had become more reserved than ever before. He and Grell barely spoke unless it was involving work. Something about trusting a demon and letting his guard down got to him in a way no one else thought possible. Eric was bothered by the absence of the fox, but did his best to hide it, even from Alan. The brunette shinigami made sure to act as normal as possible around everyone, but Ronald could see how losing Jasmine upset him. Even if they got into little arguments here and there they both knew that the other didn't mean anything by it. Ronald drifted even further away in his mind as the two silently walked. They had been doing more and more missions together, which was strange to them both, but did not question it. People had been dying who were not supposed to die and souls were disappearing without a trace. A demon, no doubt, but a contracted demon would leave a mess. These bodies found were cleanly killed. A demon breaking a contract? Possible, but highly unlikely. A demon only contracts with a person they want so breaking the contract would make no sense. They won't get the soul that they desire that way. Ronald snapped out of his thoughts when they came to William's office. Alan knocked twice and then entered without waiting for a reply. Ronald absentmindedly listened as the two discussed the case. Another soul gone. Another cleanly killed body. Still no action taken by the Queen's dog. The kid's demon still tight on a leash. All the people killed in the same way.

"Ronald? Are you even listening?" William growled, his face hard and annoyed as always. His patients with the young shinigami was already low due to the late paperwork and the failed recovery of a soul. Perhaps it was a mistake to send him out and should put him on probation instead. No. That meant more paperwork that he would have to do and he had far too much of that. If Ronald continued to make careless errors then he would just make him doing something else.

"Yes. Souls missing. Same case as all the others." The younger shinigami didn't care anymore. It was the same case so why couldn't William just give them the case file and let them leave? He knew he was already on thin ice with his boss, but at this point he was tired of hearing the same speech over and over.

"You might be interested to know that there was a witness who claims to have seen the victim killed by a large dog. A dog with glowing red eyes." William sighed. Why did he keep this man as an employee? Would it not be more beneficial to everyone if he sent Ronald to another department? Maybe scythe repair? He did here the head of that division saying that he could use another set of hands. He would get a transfer form ready for when Ronald and Alan got back.

"A dog? Do we even know of a dog demon?" Ronald raised an eyebrow. The person must have mistaken what they saw. "It's probably those demons from before. As far as we know they never actually returned to Hell. One of them was a wolf, right?"

"A good theory, but a flawed one. They did indeed return to Hell. It is possible that it was a hellhound. There have been reports from other shinigami in the field that there was one near London. If not I can think of only two demons in London. You both know who they are. As much as I would have regretted saying this two years ago, not so much now, you need to eliminate the threat. One of them is stealing souls and that cannot be allowed. Now go." William slid the cream colored file across the desk and turned back to the one he was reading.

The two shinigami silently walked out of their superior's office and went to retrieve their death scythes. Ronald wasn't sure how he felt about having to go to London. It was cold and rainy there and that did not bode well for him. He glanced over at Alan only to be surprised by the same look of discontent. Alan never hated going out in the field. Ever. He must be thinking the same thing as him and William. The demon taking souls is Jasmine.

~X~ IN LONDON ~X~

The two shinigami stood on the roof of an inn as the sun completely set covering the city in a dark cloak. Both shared the same thought. Would they find her before she steals another soul? What were they going to do anyway? They would be unable to take her back to the dispatch, but they could not leave her here either. Maybe they could reason with her?

"You know we might have to kill her, right?" Alan's voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. Ronald had to admit he had a frightening yet mysterious aura around him. One of a person willing to kill with an unworldly force. Yet, Ronald noted, there was a hidden hesitation behind his eyes. One only Eric and himself could see. Unless you actually work with Alan you would never know what he was really thinking about some things. Yes, he was very expressive, but at the same time he would keep his own thoughts private when he chose to and no one would know any different.

"I want to save her, not kill her, senpai." Ronald's voice matched Alan's. They both turned their heads sharply as a scream pierced the cold night. "I guess we know where she is now." Ronald muttered as they leaped to another roof and then another in pursuit of their target. A soft drizzle began and the icy water stung his skin. Ronald sighed as he wiped water from his glasses with his shirt. Why he even bothered he was unsure. They would just get wet again anyway.

Alan knew that his younger companion could not kill the woman he once loved, even if she was now a demon. Alan had come to the realization long ago that she was no longer to cute fox demon that he and Eric had once brought to the dispatch. He had asked himself so many times why he had done it, but could not give a solid answer. All he could say was there seemed to be something different about her. As the two landed on the roof silently above the alleyway a thought came to his mind. Could they really save the once innocent demon?

~X~

 **Kuro:** *still hiding behind William* Well? Please tell me what you think so I can keep going. Also, I know this is kinda short and you have my most sincere apology for that.

 **Ronald:** She has so many ideas for this and really wants to write it!

 **Kuro and Ronald:** Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuro:** I just couldn't wait to get a review to keep writing. So here is chapter two.

 **Alan:** Are you sure this isn't you procrastinating your speech and essay?

 **Eric:** Or the math homework?

 **Kuro:** S-shut up! Besides…I have time to do that stuff. I'm at work now anyway.

 **Alan:** You shouldn't procrastinate. You have all the resources needed to do all of it and you certainly have the time to be doing it.

 **Kuro:** ….

Alan and Ronald watched for a brief moment as the large canine figure cornered the woman. She looked absolutely petrified and Alan knew that she would be dead in a matter of moments unless they acted now. Signaling to Ronald to move to the other roof Alan stepped silently forward. He waited for Ronald to get into position and then sored into the air and readied his death scythe before attempting to strike the demon. As predicted it moved out of the way, though it was certainly faster than expected, and right into the trap set. Ronald swung his death scythe at the demon and almost landed a clean hit, but the canine once more moved nimbly out of the way. It landed on the adjacent rooftop and watched the woman run out of the alley. Its eyes glowed angrily as prey escaped. Ronald and Alan froze. It was not a hellhound they were after, but indeed Jasmine. They were expecting it, but had both hoped it was a hellhound. They had discussed only moments before arriving that there was a possibility, but neither of them had truly believed. Ronald took a step back in disbelief and loosened his grip on his death scythe. No way. It wasn't possible. Jasmine couldn't be behind this.

"Snap out of it, Ronald!" Alan yelled as he readied his death scythe once more before springing into action. It was as he had feared. Jasmine's demon soul had taken over and even worse she was acting as a rouge demon. She was no longer the same Jasmine. Her mind was driven by bloodlust and a hunger for human souls. She was just another demon now. She was now the enemy. He swung his scythe and, knowing she would move out of the way, positioned himself so he could land a kick to her back. His plan worked and the fox was sent onto the hard stone. As she lie stunned on the ground, Alan took advantage of the moment and struck her with his scythe. He could not think about the person she used to be or else he would hesitate. If he hesitated he would die and he knew it. She was faster and likely stronger. He needed Ronald to snap out of it and get in gear. He knew the younger shinigami was remembering the old Jasmine and not looking at the thing she had become. She was beyond saving now. Not a trace remained of her shinigami soul.

Ronald felt numb. He willed his body to move, but he simply couldn't. The more he tried the harder it became. He silently watched as his friend attacked his once lover. How could Alan be doing this? He knew she could be saved so why was he trying to kill her? He had to stop Alan! His body moved on its own and the next thing he knew he had tackled Alan to the ground, kicking his scythe away and pinning him to down, and Jasmine had run away. "Wait, Jasmine!" He cried back over his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing, Ronald?" Alan demanded angrily. He understood how the young shinigami felt, but that was no excuse to attack a fellow officer. He shoved Ronald off and retrieved his death scythe. "William is already getting tired of your mistakes and now you have gone and let a demon get away with proof that it was stealing souls. You will be lucky if you ever see the field again after this. I understand how you feel, but sometimes we have to do the hard things. Killing people we don't want to kill. Taking souls that shouldn't have died. We learned these things long ago and before we even had definite proof it was her I said we may have to kill her. Ronald, I know this is hard for you to-"

"You don't know how I feel, Alan-senpai! You can't possibly know!" Ronald shouted with tears in his eyes. "You have Eric-senpai! He is waiting for you to come home like he always does! It's not fair!"

"Ronald…" Alan wasn't sure how to approach this. Ronald was right in saying he had Eric, but that is not to say he doesn't understand. "Ronald listen, I do know. I miss her too. We all lost her that day, not just you. Yeah, you may have lost a mate and not just a friend, but that doesn't give you the right to act the way you have been. Come on. Let's just go home for now. The woman is still alive and with the wound I gave her she won't be going anywhere any time soon."

Ronald nodded with a sigh. There was nothing he could do now. Jasmine was gone yet again and he knew Alan was right. William was going to take him off field work for sure. Following after the older shinigami he let his mind wander.

~X~ WILLIAM'S OFFICE ~X~

"Care to explain why you failed to kill the hellhound?" William turned in his chair and adjusted his glasses. The look in his eyes told the shinigami that they needed a damn good excuse.

"You see sir-" Alan started, but immediately was cut off by Ronald.

"It was my fault." The blonde shinigami looked at his feet and played with the end of his shirt nervously. "It wasn't a hellhound. It was a demon…Jasmine to be precise….I stopped Alan-senpai from killing her." He closed his eyes and waited for the wrath of William T. Spears to come.

William remained silent, attempting to comprehend what he was just told. One of his officers let a demon who was stealing souls get away intentionally? He must have misheard something. "Let me see if I heard you correctly, Mr. Knox." William started as he pushed his glasses up to the brim of his nose. "You knowingly let a demon escape. A demon who you witnessed stealing a soul-"

"Attempting…" Ronald mumbled.

"Pardon?" William growled. He was certainly not in the mood for games or small technicalities today.

"Attempting to steal the soul, sir." Ronald said a bit louder.

"I do not care about that, Ronald Knox, you knowingly let a demon escape without effort to stop it. I was only thinking of demoting you or temporarily moving you to another department, however, it seems better fit to move you until I see fit, if that time comes, to another division. This may not be a temporary change. Ronald Knox, until further notice, you are hereby transferring to the Death Scythe Repair division starting after you finish the field report. I will have forms on your desk to fill out regarding the transfer and I expect you to clean up your act." William handed two files out, one for each of them, and sent them on their way.

Ronald was devastated, despite knowing the potential of this happening. He never thought he would be removed from the dispatch. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair!

Alan wasn't sure how to comfort the young shinigami. "Do you want to go into London tonight and eat with Eric and me?" he asked hesitantly. It was supposed to be a date, but given the circumstances it may be better to invite Ronald.

"No thank you, Alan-senpai." Ronald mumbled. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It wasn't right and you didn't deserve it."

"Hey, don't apologize. I know you didn't mean it. Why don't you just come with us and try to take your mind off of it." Alan wanted a romantic night with Eric, but he wasn't about to leave his friend desperate and in need of comfort.

"I think I will just go home and sleep." Ronald gave a half smile to Alan and a halfhearted wave as he entered his office leaving Alan to go find Eric. He plopped down in his chair and plucked a pen from his desk. Scanning over the paperwork once he began to fill out what had happened before signing it. William walked in just as he dated the paper and handed him the transfer papers. He really did not want to transfer, but William was giving no choice in the matter. Signing the papers he handed it all back to William and stood up. After stretching he grabbed his jacket and went home for the night. Tomorrow he would have a new job.

Alan sat propped up on Eric's couch in his office, the blonde male in his chair, filling out the field reports and telling Eric about what had happened. After telling Eric about what had happened in the field they lapsed into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes Alan added. "So William is making Ronald transfer."

Eric looked up in shock, his pen no longer scratching against the paper. "Why?"

Alan shrugged and said simply. "He messed up. I hate to see him go, but he did let a demon escape. Even though the demon was his lover we had to kill her. He knew this."

"He's just a kid, Alan." Eric tried to reason. He hated to admit that the brunette was right about that though. Seeing the look on Alan's face that said it was time to change the subject, Eric added. "Why don't we stop here tonight and go get dinner. You look hungry."

"Sounds good. I invited Ronald, but he turned me down. I just thought it would help to get out and do something." Alan laid his file filled with report notes on Eric's desk and exited the office. He paused outside the door and waited for Eric. Hand in hand the two made their way to the small diner in London that Eric had suggested.

 _ **Eric:**_ Not much of a turn out on chapter one, eh?

 _ **Kuro:**_ ….yeah rub it in.

 _ **William:**_ It is what you get for leaving your readers hanging for a year.

 _ **Kuro:**_ ….But I came back…..

 _ **Alan:**_ Doesn't matter *shrugs*

 _ **Ronald:**_ Please review?


End file.
